plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blover
The Blover is a single use plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About . ''In ''Plants vs. Zombies, ''the Blover is unlocked in Fog and is used in blowing away all Balloon Zombies and fog for approximated time of 15 seconds. It spins its three large leaves around until all of it is blown away. However, the fog comes back after a while. It returns in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and is located in Far Future. Its purpose remains the same but now it can blow falling, and swinging zombies. The name Blover is a portmanteau of the words blow and clover, the latter being the Trifolium sp. genus of flowering plants noted for its triple leaves. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Blover' Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Cost: 50 Area:Full Board Recharge:Fast Blovers blow away all zombies in the air. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all flying zombies The luckiest stunt clover around, Blover is the most recent recipient of the Stunty Award. You can see his work in "Bulb Fiction," "Rooty," and "Finding Flower." He also teaches stunt class on Tuesdays at the community center. Usage Planting a Blover costs 100 sun. Immediately after planting, the leaves of the plant spin vigorously, pushing all the fog and Balloon Zombies (even the ones behind the Blover) off to the right of the screen. The fog stays off the screen for 15 to 20 seconds, after which it drifts back to its previous location. The Balloon Zombies which were on-screen when the Blover was planted are officially defeated and do not return. Strategy Plants vs. Zombies It is a lot cheaper to plant one 100 sun Blover than planting five to six 125 sun Cactuses or a 225 (+25)-sun Cattail, and faster than two 25 sun Planterns. Blovers are good if you want to devote lawn space to more powerful plants while retaining the ability to defend against Balloon Zombies, but are more difficult to use, as the player must pay attention to when the Balloon Zombies appear. Fortunately, Balloon Zombies are somewhat slow and the Blover almost always charges in time to clear them all away. In addition, their arrival is signaled with a whooshing noise (similar to a balloon inflating), so the player can be alerted to their presence even before they enter the screen. If they don't feel like the player will be able to muster 100 sun when they need it, the player is afraid they might let a Balloon Zombie slip past their defenses, or they don't want to have to pay constant attention, a column of Cactuses or two to four Cattails may be better for the player. As for its fog clearing abilities, a Blover can remove all the fog a lot faster (although it costs more) than two Planterns. If you want to see what's behind the fog only in certain situations, you should use the Blover, so you do not need to waste space on protecting Planterns. However, Planterns are a lot cheaper and provide visibility for as long as you can protect them, so they are more efficient. Whether to use Blovers or not is mostly a matter of preference, although their Balloon Zombie-stopping ability should usually not be used in conjunction with Cattails (except when a massive wave of zombies during levels such as Survival: Endless prevents them from targeting the Balloon Zombies). Note that Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, Zombonis and Squash Zombies can destroy Blovers like any other zombie could if you aren't fast enough. Also, plant Blovers in front of zombies to block them so that they will spend their time trying to eat it (it will blow away all Balloon Zombies and fog, no matter where you plant it). This strategy is very useful, especially against Pole Vaulting Zombies (they will jump over the Blover and lose their pole). If you are trying to kill Balloon Zombies, wait for them to be two columns from your house, then use the Blover. This way, you kill any Balloon Zombies coming later. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Only select Blovers when you see Bug Bot Imps, Disco-tron 3000s, and Jetpack Zombies in Far Future. However, the Blover cannot blow away Bug Bot Imps when they have landed on the ground. Not only this, but you could waste your sun, but the Bug Bot Imps will continue hopping to eat your plants. Only use it if you see numbers of Jetpack Zombies and Disco Jetpack Zombies flying. This is a good idea to do so your plants will keep on attacking many zombies. Also a good use of Blover is in a combination with a Plant Food fed Spring Bean. This combo will blow away all zombies besides Imp Cannon, making it a good stategy for any Endless Zone (except Pyramid of Doom as it is not given there), considering that Spring Bean is not an instant and Blover recharges fast. The only impediment is Plant Food. Best use of this combo is alongside Power Lily and Defensive Plants. This may also earn you The Jettisons. If you are going to use this against Gargantuar Primes, they must at least succesfully stepped at the first square of the lawn with their feet, not with their telephone poles. But then, you must disable them first with E.M.Peach, Iceberg Lettuce, or Kernel-pult before you can perform the Blover-Spring combo. So far, Blover can attack: *Swashbuckler Zombie (while swinging) *Seagull Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie (while flying) *Zombie Parrot (whenever alone) *Prospector Zombie (while flying) *Zombie Bull Rider (while flying) *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Bug Bot Imp (when falling) *Zombies bounced by Spring Bean *Tossed zombies by Power Toss Upgrade. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies Blover.gif|Animated Blover Cardboard Blover.JPG|Cardboard Blover Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover Blover_Seed.jpg|Blover Seed Packet in the iPad version'' Bloverfan.jpg|A Blover fan in real life bloveratnight.png|Blover at night. bloverlilynightfog.png|Blover blowing in a Fog level, on a Lily Pad. DS Blover.png|Blover in the DS version blover22.png|HD Blover bloverseedpc.PNG|Blover Seed Packet in PC version. Bungee Blover.JPG|A Bungee Zombie stealing a Blover Blover Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Design.PNG|Possible sketch drawings for Doom-shroom, Threepeater and Blover. blove.jpg|A Blover Plushie ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time BloverHD.png|HD Blover Blover Packet.png|Seed Packet Imitater Blover.PNG|Blover Imitater packet The Jettisons.png|Blover as the Icon in The Jettisons Blover Costume.PNG|Blover's Costume HD Blove.png|Another HD Blover More blover maps.jpeg|Blover on the map Trivia General * Blover, the Shamrock, and the Shamrockstar are all based on clovers. *Blover is a portmanteau of the words "blow" and "clover". *Unlike most instants, the Blover takes effect before disappearing as opposed to after. Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), Blovers has three (left, middle, and right). This also happens to Gold Magnet, but much slower and shorter. *The Blover is one of the three instant-use plants that has a fast recharge with the others being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Blover is the only plant that seems to be neutral, due to other plants being either happy, sad, or angry. *When blowing on a Lily Pad, the stem is not visible. *Blovers cannot blow away Balloon Zombies when their balloons have been popped by a Cactus or Cattail, but they can blow them away when planted to the right of them. *Like the Doom-shroom, the Cherry Bomb, the Umbrella Leaf and the Jalapeno, the Blover's body expands as it blows away the fog. *Blover is one of the twelve plants that appear in the seed selection screen as a silhouette after you get the Grave Buster on the online version, the others are: Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus and Doom-shroom. *In Versus Mode, the player cannot use Blover because the Balloon Zombie is not available, making Blover useless. *Like the Ice-shroom, the Blover has childhood history in the Almanac. *Blover is the only instant kill plant that can only kill one type of zombie, which is the Balloon Zombie. *If a Blover blows all fog away, the fog returns after around fifteen seconds, which is enough for a Balloon Zombie to travel approximately seven squares. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *Blover was found in the game's files before it was officially added in Far Future. *It now has leaves at the bottom of its stem, similar to plants like Sunflower and Peashooter. *It now cost 50 sun, as opposed to the previous game. *In the first ''Plants vs. Zombies it does not have a blowing wind animation, but now it does. *It is the only plant in Far Future that returned from the original game. *It is now smiling, unlike the first game. *It is now only used to blow zombies away, since there is no fog to blow. **Respectively, Jetpack Zombies, Disco Jetpack Zombies, Seagull Zombies, Zombie Parrots, Swashbuckler Zombies, Pirate Imps (from Imp Cannons or while in the mid-air when thrown by Gargantuars), Bug Bot Imps (both from the Bot Swarm or while in mid-air when thrown by Gargantuar Primes) or Prospector Zombies that haven't landed. Also, any Zombie sprung by a Spring Bean can be blown away. *Zombies won't attempt to eat it now. *It's the only plant to have a "Full Board" range. *It's look and animation is now more like an electric fan. ** The leaves and dirt on bottom are similar control buttons and base. ** The face is in front of the leaf center, like a fan cover. ** The animation of slowing down before disappearing is similar to a fan being turned off. *It is a lot smaller in this game. *You can now see the zombies get killed when blown by the Blover. *The zombies are blown away when the blowing animation starts, which is less than one second after a Blover is planted. **Prior to version 2.2, the zombies were blown away immediately after planting a Blover. *"Finding Flower" is a pun on "Finding Flow". *The player will never get it in Pyramid of Doom,because of the lack of airborne zombies to blow (except Imp Mummies thrown by Mummified Gargantuar). See also *Cactus *Plantern *Balloon Zombie *Fog (Area) Category:Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Instant Kills Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Fog Clearing Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants